Welcome to Nobodies Highschool
by Life's a cookie
Summary: Roxas's a sophomore transferred to a new school and winds up with a certain redhead as a room mate who's a senior...Needless to say, fun ensues. Semi-AU, will eventually link to game's storyline. Rated for lemons. Multi-pairing. -main AkuRoku-. DemySaix
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Alrighty. I'm only going to do this once for the entire story. I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! GET THAT INTO YOUR HEAD. ALL THESE SITUATIONS THE CHARACTERS ARE PUT TO FACE ARE MY OWN CREATION AND SHOULD NOT BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY EVEN IF I WISHED IT WERE REAL.

**A/N: **Well i know there have been several or many fics that are high school based and mine will probably seem to be a rip off but i hope you'll continue to read this story so that when you hit the later chapters, you'll see that this story actually is different from the rest. So please, bear with the first few. I promise to make the action come faster cause i for one am looking forward to writing it (stupid perverted author). Anywho, ENJOY!! one more thing, please excuse any typos...i did the editing at midnight...

* * *

**Chapter One **

* * *

**"WELCOME TO **_NOBODIES HIGHSCHOOL_** HERE AT **_NOBODIES HIGHSCHOOL_** WE CATER TO THE NEEDS OF ALL OUR STUDENTS AND PROVIDE THEM WITH THE BEST EDUCATION THERE IS. AFTER FOUR YEARS, EVERY STUDENT WILL WALK INTO THE WORLD WITH THEIR POTENTIALS FULLY DEVELOPED, MORE THAN READY TO SUPPORT THEMSELVES. IT DOES NOT MATTER WHAT 'GIFT' YOU POSSESS, BECAUSE HERE AT **_NOBODIES HIGHSCHOOL_** WE HAVE EVERYTHING NEEDED TO EXPAND YOUR KNOWLEDGE TO ITS FULLEST ON HOW TO USTILISE THAT 'GIFT'!" **

Geez…what a load of gibberish. I mean I knew my parents hated me but to be ditched to this hell hole? Well at least now I've got an idea of exactly how much they loathe me… This was probably the best alternative they had to disowning me without going through all the paperwork. So here I am, more than a hundred miles from my world, at a retarded institute where I'll spend the next three years rotting away in as a prisoner to the gray walls. Oh what a blast. This is so funny, even my toes are laughing.

I crushed the pamphlet in my hands and trashed it.

Name's Roxas. I'm entering as a sophomore and as for my 'gift'; I'm the official wielder of a large key with funky round ears. Just so you know, I blame my problem of being vertically challenged on the bloody key. That thing weighs a ton! And when I throw it away, the piece of stupid metal finds its way back into my hands. So yes, I'm forever attached to it and am condemned to a life of mockery for being short. In a distant past, I remember my mother telling me this made me unique and the key made me even more special. I just nodded. I was dumb. Nu-uh. Not anymore. Now, I'd say 'screw it all! I don't give a f- about being special!' Yeah. That's more like it. ANYWAY…, I've got blue eyes and blonde hair. Typical from where I come from. Back in Twilight Town, I used to have three good friends – Hayner, Olette and Pence. I had to leave them upon being chucked here. Where is here? Here is The World That Never Was. And man, it is WEIRD! This place experiences eternal night and the moon is heart-shaped. It's _definitely _going to take some time to get used to.

That's enough of an introduction. Let's get back to my life.

I stepped past the high gray walls and my mouth kinda dropped a little. This place ain't NOTHING like what it appears to be. There were three large black buildings with tinted windows and a large field that rather much covered all spaces untouched by them within the walls. The skyscrapers were linked by bridges at different levels and all three shared the same base. If you squint, the interior looked like the lobby of some posh hotel. To make things visible, there were several lights that you could see in stadiums at various places on the surrounding walls. This school is _sleek._

Actually, I was a day early cause I decided to leave home as soon as possible. Come on, the thought of being away from the two monsters was a great motivator. Hence, there weren't many students wandering about from what I observed as I made my way into the foyer. Sliding doors opened before me and - …wow. I take back my words. This place totally resembles a hotel. Heading to the counter at a corner, a lady raised her head at my "um…". I handed her my transfer form. In the blink of an eye, it disappeared and I felt my eyebrows rise slightly. Gloved fingers flew across the keyboard and then stopped abruptly. She produced a small silver holder and gave it to me.

"Your dormitory room key is inside. You'll be sharing the room with another student. If there are any problems, please find me again." The way she said it made me wish there wouldn't be anything wrong. I showed a small smile and muttered thanks. "The lifts to your right will take you to the various dormitory levels."

Large suitcase in hand, I lugged it into the elevator and jabbed the thirteenth button.

Bing

I struggled a little but managed to get out. Rooms passed by as I strolled down the corridor, looking out for the corresponding number on the doors with the bright red digit printed in the holder. Right at the end of the hallway was my new home. A big white number eight was stuck onto the door. I inserted the silver card into the slot and kept it as a small green light lit up on the doorknob. I ambled into the room. There was no one around. I laid my suitcase on the floor next to the untouched bed. There were two, each on either side of the room. One was nicely made while the other was bare and didn't have any covers. This was why I thanked the lord for my deciding to bring all that I owned. I sat on the edge of the mattress and checked out the place. There were two medium size wooden tables undoubtedly meant to be the study tables, each bed had a small bedside table and that was about it. I did take a peek at the toilet on my way past the door and it looked cool. Well…as cool as a toilet could get anyway.

My roommate had a rather queer taste. What decorated his side of the crib was all fire related stuff. His half of the walls had a black base color with orange and red flames streaked about. His duvet was black again and had red and orange splat effects similar to what you can get from an airbrush. The bedside table was covered by a large stereo system and a huge rack of CDs stretched from the base of his corner to about three quarters of the height of the room. Papers were strewn haphazardly across his study table and pens joined in the mess. An open trunk was pushed to the wall in front of his bed. From the looks of it, that was his wardrobe.

Before my mind continued about aimlessly, I heard the door click open. My head snapped towards the sound. The first thing my eyes focused on was not the eyes, not the face, not the body but the hair. It was red. As bright a red as the digit printed in the card holder. The owner raised his eyebrow in amusement at my gawking face. Way rude? I knew that but I really couldn't help it.

"So you're the new kid." A baritone voice asked. It was from the boy. No. Boy didn't suit him. He looked so much older…so much more mature. Young man was a little too much though. I recovered from my daze and found myself gazing instead at the most gorgeous pair of green eyes. They shone prettily and complimented his bizarre hair perfectly. I kept these thoughts strictly to myself. I doubt a male would want to hear that his eyes were deemed _pretty…_even if it were true.

"Err…yeah." Nice going Roxas. What happened to your aloof image?

"Hn. What grade are you in?"

"Tenth." A smirk formed and it was somewhat unnerving.

"I'm in the twelfth." So he was a senior…

"What's your name squirt?"

"Eh…um….R-Roxas." Emerald orbs widened a tad, noticing how I seemingly didn't respond to the derogatory term. Truth was that it just didn't register. I was too caught up in trying not to mess up which was completely unlike me. There was this odd want and need to impress him.

"Well Roxas, I'm Axel. Got it?" I nodded dumbly. Gosh I'm such an idiot. Silently, my eyes followed his movements. He kicked his shoes off and flopped onto his bed with a groan. I have absolutely no idea why but that little sound did unexpected things. I was positive that a blush was beginning to form. **Shoo, dirty thoughts!**

"Hey. Got any 'gift', as this mental school so kindly puts it?" the question was muffled as he spoke into the duvet.

Quickly formulating an acceptable way of answering, I said, "Uh-huh. It's quite…stupid though." Elbows pushed a lithe body up.

"Oh?"

He was going to be the death of me! Even the simplest things were driving me wild. I loved the way he said that. Wait a moment. I should establish something right now before it gets confusing for you to understand how I can be getting so affected this fast. I'm gay. There. I said it. Found out a few years ago. Some girl confessed and attacked my lips before I could say "F-". Normal guys would be flattered that a girl liked him and even more so when kissed but not me. I felt nothing. This alone isn't really enough to prove I'm gay I suppose. Well then, further proof would be when just a few minutes ago, my roommate walked in. I think he's beyond hot. Not just in the guy to guy envying the other's perfect bod sort of way. Nope…it was the sexual sort…

"I can summon this key…blade thingie. I'm forever attached to it." He blinked.

Scratching the back of his head, he uttered one word. "Right.".

I swear…if voices could be described as sexy, his would more than fit the bill.

"You can guess mine…" I was puzzled at first and I concluded that it showed on my face (damn you Roxas for letting your emotions show so easily!) when he said, "Come on! You'd have to be an idiot to not figure it out."

I certainly didn't want him to think I'm an idiot so I thought hard and tried to piece any available clues together. He obviously liked fire stuff since almost everything he had had something to do with fire covering it. The wheels in my head slowly turned and then I got it.

"You're a fire user!"

"Oh! Ladies and gentlemen, we have a breakthrough!" Axel commented dryly. It shouldn't have but that hurt. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I moved to occupy myself with something else.

xXXXx

(Axel's P.O.V)

I was infuriated when I heard I was to be sharing my room with some kid. It was perfect to live by myself and I did not need some loser to intrude. As I made my way back down to the end of the corridor, ideas of how to torture the kid began to form. That was up until I pushed open the door and saw him. One word popped into my head. _Adorable._ So maybe it wasn't going to be so bad after all. Don't get me wrong. I'm not going to drop my plans of torment. Hell no! The ways of doing so just changed to become more entertaining.

The first thing he did was to get drawn to my hair which wasn't abnormal given how often people do that. I've gotten used to it. But I do remember how previously, I would set the person to flame. Demyx would have to extinguish the fool with water immediately. I'd then get glared at by the blonde.

Oh well. I took the opportunity to check him out. Slim and blonde with startling blue eyes. That suited me just fine. I was highly amused when he stuttered. So Roxy-boy was nervous around me was he? Wonderful…and the age gap…ooh that made things EVEN better.

One thing that struck me was how dense he was. I mean, who else but a flame user would spam fire stuff all over his possessions? Well, actually, people who liked fire but needn't necessarily be able to use it…BUT come on!

His reaction to my sarcasm did not go unnoticed. Tough luck, kid.

I watched as he got up and proceeded with the great first step. Opening the suitcase. Now was the cue to initiate my evil scheme. Dropping to the ground alongside him, I saw him jolt at the closeness. I wonder if this fidgetiness had anything to do with him being a gay…...One thing at a time, Axel.

"Want some help?" I knew he wouldn't reject me.

"O-okay."

I reached out and took out stuff. He sure owned a lot of expensive devices that I'd have to take weeks to save up for. As we finished up the last few bits, I purposely leaned real close till I was sure he could feel my breath on his neck. From the corner of my eye I could see a fierce blush. He bit down on his lips to regain his senses. I snickered and pulled back.

He was definitely, one hundred percent GAY. And the challenge I set for myself was that within this week…regardless of whether or not I really liked him…he would be mine.

* * *

**A/N: **That was that. I hope you liked it. Stick with me people and i'll do my best not to let you down!! Review!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** well, here's chapter two. Mild lemon ahead. I'm sorry...did i say lemon in later chapters? what i mean to say was lemons in following chapters...haha. Happy Reading!! **  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two **

* * *

'_Shit.Shit. Shit. SHIT!'_ I was dashing around the school like an idiot. So yes, I think this place is real neat but it's like a bloody maze. From the moment breakfast ended and everyone began dispersing to their first lessons of the year, I was lost. Everywhere looked the same. It was so confusing. Not to mention the fact that I didn't know anyone did not help. Well, except for Axel of course. Strangely, even though he was still in bed by the time I left our room, he had made it to the dining hall before I did. Probably had something to do with me getting stumped about halfway along the journey from the dormitory block to one of the other two. He had been seated amongst quite a large group of around eleven others. I took it that they were a gang seeing as how all of them wore the same thing. They donned identical black leather cloak-things. The material hugged their upper body tightly but flared out from there onwards. There was a hood and the drawstrings were silver metal chains. While the thought did cross my mind to ask him for help on how to get to class, it was quickly jettisoned. I did not need to feel embarrassed anymore than I already did from the first night. _He was so close…_My heart was screaming for him to kiss me, to do anything he wanted with me. Not that it would happen in a million years. Axel looked the type to go after those that were equal to him in the looks department. And I was way out of his league.

So this is how I ended up running about, time desperately running out before I wound up late for class. The teacher was going to hate me! Then she or he would complain to my parents and then I'd get sent back home! I did not want that. My lungs burned and I gave up, leaning against some random wall for support.

"Hey Roxas!" I recognized that voice. It couldn't be…

Oh hell, it was. My roommate and his comrades were moving towards me. There were fewer this time though. _In class._ That thought highlighted my own problem even more.

"H-hi Axel." I uttered nervously.

"Oh my gosh, Axe! You're right! He looks just like a cute wittle puppy!" A short blonde with something like a moehog hairstyle cooed. He wasn't one to talk. He looked like a puppy too. Hey wait a second! Did Axel really tell his friends that he thought I was like a cute little puppy? Way to go!

I found my hair being ruffled.

"We're going to head out first, you idiots." Some girl said. A GIRL?! Could it be Axel's girlfriend? Please let me assume wrongly. Please let me assume wrongly.

"Yeah, whatever, Larx. We'll catch you later," the redhead replied apathetically with a wave of his hand. His eyes were trained on me. Before I knew it, there were just the three of us.

"S-stop it," I tried to slap the hands away from my head.

"Knock it off, Demy." The boy stopped. I sighed in relief. He stuck his tongue out at Axel.

"So why were you sprinting?" He asked, poking the shorter boy on the forehead repeatedly.

"I lost my way - "

"Where're you suppose to go?" Demy asked, grabbing the offending finger.

"To Visual lab One…"

"Well, just go all the way down there," he gestured down the corridor. "Turn left up the stairs. Stop after you hit the first level the stairs lead to and then down the left of the hallway. It's the last room."

"Oh. Um, thanks…er…"

"Demyx. I'm a junior."

"Right. Well, thanks again." With that, I once again broke off into a run as the bell rang.

xXXXXx

(Axel's P.O.V)

"Hey Demy…"

"Yeah, Axe?"

We were both looking at the shrinking back of the blonde.

"Are you going to ditch class?"

Demyx looked offended. Hands on his hips, he scowled.

"Is that a stupid question?" I smiled.

"I suppose," A small push on his shoulder and I pinned him to the wall. "So… Where're we headed to this time."

I felt his hand snake around my neck and soft lips brushed against mine.

"Somewhere dark where no one will hear or see us," Demyx said in between kisses. I grinned deviously. All I got in response was a giggle.

"You sound like a girl." That _slipped_ out before I could do anything.

"Really? We'll see about that. I can do things to you that no _girl_ could ever dream of achieving." I had a bad feeling about this.

It was ten minutes from the time we entered the abandoned storage room and there was heavy panting. From the both of us. I groaned as Demyx rubbed against my crotch. We were down to just leather pants and he was straddling me. Reaching up, hands cupped his cheeks and pulled him in for a French. I could feel his tongue diving in. While I was busy touching his face, _his_ hands were somewhere else. Fingers groped my back and slowly traveled lower…and lower. He found my belt and undid it. Deftly, the zipper was pulled down and my erection hardened painfully at his touch.

I broke away from the kissing to catch my breath. No such luck. It hitched even more and my heart was beating so fast. A moan escaped from my mouth when he started squeezing.

"De-Demy…Faster..Please..."

The boy nipped my neck and obeyed.

"Aaa..Ah..!"

I didn't really care if I was crushing him by hugging too tightly for it was his fault. He started this! Or was it me? I Don- All coherent thoughts suddenly flew out the window into oblivion. Warmth. Wetness. Licking. The sensation sent me over the edge.

With a muffled cry, I came inside his mouth.

I glanced down at Demyx who was sucking me clean. We were both drenched in sweat. Not that I cared. Unsteadily, I lifted him (from between my legs) and sat him on my lap.

"Ya know Dem Dem…? Do I hurt you when you're being used like this?" I whispered into his ear. He pushed me back and looked into my eyes, his head titled to one side.

"Why are you asking this now, Axel? It isn't like you." Heck, I knew it wasn't but the question just popped up and I couldn't get rid of it.

"Yeah, well…"

"I really don't mind, Axey. It's fun," he climbed off of me and went to retrieve our clothes. That retard…it's never fun to be used…but who am I to question him. Pushing that thought away, I caught the cloak that was flung at me.

"So what's the deal with the kid?" Demyx asked as he tugged his head through his own uniform.

"Sorta have a goal, Demy. Gonna make him mine by the end of this week," I answered with a grin. He looked thoughtful for a moment before a wide smile lit up his face.

"That's too easy!"

"Oh? What then?"

"You have to convince yourself that you like him before you try to get him within this one week AND you also have to make out with him. He looks like the conservative sort though, so it'll be a more _challenging _challenge!"

"That is so unfair! You're forcing me to like him!"

"Am not! You know you already do."

"Do not!"

"Liar…" I frowned.

It wasn't that I didn't like the idea of liking him. It's just that I'm scared by how quickly it developed if these feelings prove to be true and not some infatuation.

"I could see it in the way you looked at him," Demyx added, walking towards the door. Just then, the bell rang again. The block was over. I followed him and was about to turn the knob when I felt a pressure on my wrist.

"Axel. One thing though. If you're sure you like him and you're together…I won't let you use me anymore. Deal?" For a moment, I didn't understand. Fear coursed through me at the thought that Roxas's thick headedness was contagious. But thankfully, it clicked. Demy was going to make me stay truthful to the blonde. Aw, hell.

"Anything you say, Dem."

xXXXXx

(Roxas's P.O.V.)

Lessons sucked. Half of them were dedicated to whatever 'gift' you had and since I was the only idiot who handled a key, half of the time I was on my own! The teachers weren't too happy either since I kept spacing out during their lectures.

My mind was so distracted by Axel. The images of what I wanted him to do were persistent and would not leave me alone.

The bell signaled the end of one torturous day of classes. The amount of homework these people assigned was amazing. I had books stacked in my arms which reached my chin. Careful so that I wouldn't trip, I walked slowly to my room. Naturally, I had no free hands to open the door. So…I substituted knocking with kicking. I prayed Axel was already back. Footsteps grew louder towards me. Thank goodness he was. The door swung open and there, standing half naked with only a pair of black sweat pants that clung dangerously low on his hips was Axel. A fluffy white towel was draped over his head and water droplets dripped occasionally from his wet hair. Someone needed to make this state of dressing illegal for him!

"Er…sorry. But could…-" I didn't finish my sentence because before I knew it, a huge weight was lifted and I stumbled. I stared blankly at my now empty hands. Hastily, I followed after him, closing the door. A faint 'denk' resounded as the books were left on my study table.

"That is one shit load of books... Homework?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Damn…" One hand was raised and mussed up his hair with the towel. He then disappeared into the toilet. A part of me was screaming for him not to continue with putting on his shirt. But-

He apparently wasn't intending to do so. Axel reappeared, still shirtless, and settled himself on the edge of his bed. I watched as he stretched to crank on his stereo. Although he seemed skinny, he was actually well-toned and had an incredibly hot body. I didn't like big muscled people. They scared me. I lifted my hand to my mouth to wipe away any drool. I couldn't be too sure about these things. They had a tendency of happening at the worst moments for me.

Heavy metal-something penetrated the air, startling me. Wincing at the volume, I ambled towards my suitcase which, having learnt from Axel, I'd converted into my wardrobe. I picked a set of pajamas that were essentially old home clothes that I still considered presentable and headed for a shower.

I felt so relaxed after I stepped out. The hot water was soothing…Walking to my study desk, the sight of the pile of books dampened the mood instantaneously. I had to clear out one third of it tonight. There was three hundred pages on the history of keyblade users to be read and I had to miraculously conjure a philosophy essay on whether or not involuntary euthanasia was moral...like what the hell did I need this sort of knowledge for! And the minimum number of words was a thousand!

With a sigh, I dropped into the chair and lifted the history book. I had exactly five hours. As I flipped to the first page, I almost cried at the size of the font. Oh my gawd! They were tiny! But then again…what was I expecting…the same as you would see in a children's book?

"So what're you going to have for dinner?" The voice sent my moping packing.

"What do you mean..? Whatever there is I guess…" Axel looked at me like I was a retard.

"What the hell-…oh! That's right…you arrived PAST dinnertime. Figures...," Axel stared at the ceiling, arms beneath his head. "Well this is how it works. We've got a menu everyday and then ya pick something out and mail it to the kitchen. Quite amazing how they can make all the grub arrive on time for everybody." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It sounded awesome! "Menu's on the wall next to the door. Help me get anything."

I got to my feet and found what he was talking about. There was a small palm size device with a touch-screen. I tapped to the dining section and was presented with two set meals. One was cold soba with gyoza while the other was rice with a mystery dish. Playing safe, I ordered the first for the both of us.

"I got the noodle set for us. Hope you don't mind. The other was some mystery thing. I didn't really trust it."

"Good thinking. Don't ever choose anything with the word mystery in it. The chef, Cid, is a loony. Mystery basically means him chucking a bit of everything there is in the fridge into the pot. I remember there was this once where I left a cheesecake in the kitchen for a while and when I went to get it, it was gone. His assistant told me she vaguely recalled seeing it fly into the cooking pot."

My eye was twitching at the image of the result in my head.

"You really gonna do the work they set?"

"I-I guess? If I wanna pass at all, I have to study. I'm not that bright…"

"Roxy, the exams are a breeze."

"I'll just do them. I don't want to get kicked out of here. It's lots better than home."

A pause.

"Crappy parents, huh."

I just nodded.

It was two in the morning. I still hadn't finished the essay. The words were moving about and I couldn't read them. I knew I'd long exceeded the time limit I'd allowed myself but I just had to complete this. Gripping my pen, I closed my eyes and counted to ten.

"Goddammit! Will you just quit? It's two already! This isn't late to me but hell, look at you! I'm not going to risk getting sick cause of you and miss out on fun so get to bed already!"

"I can't…it's due tomorrow," I muttered softly. Exhaustion was starting to overwhelm me at his mention of getting to bed. I didn't hear him stomp right next to me. All I felt was a sudden rush of air as I was lifted up and placed on my bed. The duvet was brought over me and my eyelids just clamped shut.

What I did hear just before I drifted off into dreams was, "Idiot... I'll finish the stupid work for you……Holy! Involuntary Euthanasia?…I haven't touched rubbish like that for ages!..."

"Don't pull a stunt like this on me again Roxy…cause I wouldn't do it a second time just cause I like you."

I must've heard wrongly though. The last bit was mumbled.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked this! REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey people. I'm trying to stick to posting one chapter a day but i started working on this chapter rather late today so it's not good at all. I'm sorry. Eh...it's really short but hopefully, this will be the shortest you'll ever read in here. This serves like an interlude of sorts and i completely blanked out on this. I couldn't think of anything to write. Don't give up on me just cause of this though! Happy Reading!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

The last person I'd ever want to be loved by now loves me. You got that right. My philosophy teacher, Ms Namine, abso-friggin-lutely loves me. When I handed in my essay, or rather, Axel's essay, on Tuesday, she had been skeptical. A six page long write-up with tiny handwriting that was so perfect it looked printed had been left on my desk when I woke up that day. My roommate had gone out early. It just didn't occur to me to bother reading through it. So imagine my shock when I entered the classroom on Wednesday. A crazed woman flung her arms around me and squished me till I couldn't breathe, much to the delight of Seifer and his gang. 

Right. I forgot to introduce them. Seifer is the leader of a trio that call themselves the disciplinary committee of the sophomore level. In simple terms, they were the bullies. The group consisted of Raijin (Rai), a big burly slow guy who has an irritating habit of ending every sentence with 'ya know', Fujin (Fuu), a creepy girl who only gives monosyllabic replies or comments, and Seifer. Now Seifer was your typical hotheaded punk who thought everyone was out to get him. I got picked on the very first time they saw me in their class. Pushed to a corner, they told me the rules they'd set and threatened that should I defy the 'laws', I'd be in big trouble. I don't know but perhaps there's a big flashing neon sign on the back of head that shouts _dork_ or something because it seems as if I'm the most frequent if not the only person, that they terrorize.

After a few attempts at detaching myself from my teacher, I scrambled for a seat way back in the class. I knew my face was beet red and really, I wanted to be invisible. Apparently, someone else had something to say about that. The screen up front flickered on and there in all its glory, was the essay. Ms Namine then took the initiative to read it out to the whole class.

"Controversy about euthanasia is essentially a controversy of the various theories. It gets very heated because different people may have different value systems. Normative ethical theories such as utilitarianism, rights theory and Kant moral imperative help us see some of the key issues perspective…."

I was blinking rapidly. What the hell? For a person who didn't give a hoot about studying, this was amazing! How the hell would I be able to explain something I didn't even understand if I was called?! I could never make up something like that.

"…In the case of involuntary euthanasia, I am not in favor of it as I believe that the state has a right to intervene on the affairs of an individual only under very exceptional circumstances as when the individual poses a significant threat to society."

As I looked around, I realized I wasn't the only one who was traumatized by the writing skill. Nearly the whole class was staring at me with gaping mouths. Not a pretty sight, I know. I could predict what was going on in their minds. '_Stupid mugger boy.'_,_ ' How the hell did he write this!'_,_'Inhuman'_. The last one was exactly what I'd use to associate Axel with. For a few seconds, my eyes locked onto Seifer's and I felt cold all of a sudden. I had a hunch that now, I would not only be his punch bag, but also his soon to be homework-doer. How peachy…

xXXXx

(Axel's P.O.V.)

The dining hall was buzzing at lunch. Spotting the table filled with a mob in black, I grabbed an empty seat next to Demyx. The boy was holding his fork like a spear and was mindlessly stabbing at the meatball in his tray.

"Die, evil meat! Die!" Said food retaliated by rolling far away from Demyx. "So you wanna play it rough? Fine!" He stabbed it with a look of triumph. "Not so tough now are you! Feel the wrath of my teeth!" The defenseless meatball was munched fiercely. When the blonde finally had the sense to stop and look up, he was greeted with wide eyes of disbelief. Our leader, Xemnas, had his face in his hands.

"What?"

I rolled my eyes.

"So what's all the noise about?" I asked, my eyes scanning the student population that had flocked here.

"Some kid got beat up quite badly," the quietest member of our group told me with a shrug. Well that wasn't something new. It was the most common thing happening here what with the majority of us possessing different 'gifts'.

"Yeah? But why's it being made such a big deal?"

"Cause the teachers only found the victim who was all bloody and you know they don't approve of fighting without supervision. Rumors say they're hell bent on finding the one who hurt the kid," Luxord stated matter-of-factly. Idiot always thought he knew everything merely because he charmed the girls with his so called 'suaveness'.

"Anyone know anything about him?"

"Which?"

"The one who got pummeled, you fool," was Lux stupid or what?

"He's a new kid. That's what I know."

"A second year I think." Oh no…this was sounding too familiar. It couldn't possibly be Roxas could it? I knew Demy was thinking the same thing. He suddenly got all serious and stiff.

"Something wrong? Know the kid?" Xemnas finally opened his mouth.

Demyx and I looked at each other.

"I don't think it's the right one," the blonde answered. Suspicious glances were directed our way. I was so tempted to get up and leave for the infirmary just to check. But I knew I couldn't. There was something telling me I couldn't. I fisted my hand in a bid to resist. _Please not be you…_

xXXXx

The minute school ended, I bolted out the door and went straight to the doctor. There were only two possibilities. This place or back at our room. I slid the door to the side and barged in, not caring if I was too loud.

"Is Roxas here? Short kid with blonde hair." The nurse shook her head mechanically.

_Aw crud!_

Off I went once more. Breathing became really difficult as I closed in on the dormitory block. It's times like these when I cursed the school for being so big. Skidding to a halt at the elevator, I couldn't stop my leg from tapping impatiently. So _I really do care for him…_ Well this made it easier for me to get cracking on making him mine. This fulfilled one of Demy's criteria.

xXXXx

He was on the bed. I'd slammed into the room and there he lay. A bandage was wrapped around his forehead and his left arm was in a similar state. So it _was_him.

"Heya Roxy." The boy turned slowly to meet me. No reply.

"Had a bad feeling it might be you...," I said, pulling a chair to his bedside and dropping myself onto it.

"I'm not really liked," he uttered softly.

"Can see that…what did you do? Pull a prank?" Roxas shook his head a little.

"I refused to do his work. He thought I was good, judging from the essay you wrote from me." Alright. I didn't expect that to happen.

"You tell the teachers who hurt you?"

"No. It's my problem. I don't need them to interfere." Not a sissy…that's a plus.

"Who were they?"

"Not telling." My eyebrows shot up at his reply.

"Say what?"

"You heard me. I'm not telling you." I tried prying the information from him again but his lips were sealed. Stubborn moron. Was he worried I'd exact revenge? Not that he was wrong. I would have done just that.

_Slow down, Axel._

Deeeeep breaths…DEEEEEEEPPP breaths…I was being overprotective of something I hadn't even acquired. This was freaking me out. I never felt this strongly for anyone ever! Not even for Demy! Well not when I'd only known him for as long as I did Roxas. It was different now, of course. There was no hesitation in hunting down anyone who harmed Demyx. I've been told I'm quite possessive.

"Do you need anything?" I tried to sound as nonchalant as I could. Didn't work too well though.

xXXXx

(Roxas's P.O.V)

I wanted to say 'you' when he asked me if I needed anything. I wished he'd just hold me and kiss me senseless. It was how I hoped he'd react upon seeing me in this condition. Alas, a dream is but a dream. That's what I get for getting my hopes up…

Instead, I gave a soft "Nope." For a moment, he looked as if he didn't know what to do. Messing up his hair, he sighed.

"Um…you said something about the homework…it was good?" he said awkwardly.

"Yeah. It's the reason I got hammered." I offered a weak smile.

"Oh." That word has become my favorite.

Silence hanged in the air. I could feel the invisible pressure and I didn't like it. Axel was the one person I looked forward to seeing but at this point in time…I wished one of us could just leave.

* * *

**A/N:** Well...there you have it. Thank goodness this one's over. If i'm not mistaken, from here on, it'll be a blast to write...so much closer to the AkuRoku you guys want! (correct me if i'm wrong) I know i'm excited to work on the following chapters! Have a nice day! REVIEW!! 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hii...i'm really rushing these chapters out...so, sorry about the quality. This is another lousy chapter to me...i actually planned things out but i don't think it turned out the way i wanted it to. I was running out of things to write and it's so short!! aaaaaaaaaaaaah! I'm going to go mad soon...sigh. Alright, have fun reading, anyway.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

There are some things I don't give up on. Rolling my eyes when Demyx acted incredibly stupid was one. Not giving a damn what other people thought was another. If I did, I'd have dyed my hair black a long time ago. 

Now, there was a new addition to the list – Stalking Roxas. Hey! It's not that I want to see what he does every second of every day. It's out of pure genuine concern to make sure he doesn't get into anymore trouble……alright, alright…AND to find the bastards who hurt him and kick their asses. What? I already got nagged by Demyx and I don't need another round from you. Those sons of b-, **ow**,_ stop it Demy,_ deserved what they had coming for them. Roxas was perfectly sweet and innocent!

I'd taken the liberty of following him when I was free to ensure everything was fine. But evidently, I was not to do so alone… Some BLONDE insisted that he play guardian to me so I wouldn't get out of hand. I do NOT get out of hand that easily, okay? Give me some credit!

"Maybe it was a one off thing. I don't think we need to keep watching him." We had trailed not too far behind for most of the day and there was nothing wrong. Roxas wasn't bothered, just merely not talked to. For some strange reason, his peers didn't seem to want to have anything to do with him. They would crowd to one side of the hallway while waiting to get into class and he'd be left standing at the other. _Poor Roxy…_

"No. You can go if you're worried about assignments but I don't see the point in giving up when there's only these last few minutes before the bell rings," I said, staring upwards, trying to look as normal as two guys who should have nothing to do with the lower level's block could. Naturally, the juniors and seniors were considered the upper level and the freshmen and sophomores were the lower level. The two levels had very different timetables and the upper level always ended much earlier than the lower. No one ever questioned this. We just accepted it happily.

"Maybe I will…hey wait a minute! You're trying to get rid of me! Oh no you won't…not that easily!"

I cursed myself in my head. I'd underestimated Demy…

At long last, the doors were opened and students swarmed out. We noticed a trio stopping just outside. (To make things less confusing, this was a corner. Demy and I were on the side that wasn't facing the classroom door. ) This was a tad fishy…We spotted Roxas walking out last, head bowed down. The three quickly surrounded him.

"Se-Seifer. Not again…" A tall guy, presumably the one called Seifer, began laughing. Cheesy as it was, the classic villain laughter filled the corridor. I heard an odd sound coming from my side. Looking down, I saw Demyx covering his mouth to silence his sniggering. Anyone could understand why.

"So you've resorted to begging have you, Roxy?" HEY! THAT WAS WHAT I CALLED HIM! Oh that cheap rip off is going down…

"Begging? Not in a million years." Blue eyes narrowed in determination. My boy's getting his act together! Wait… 'My'? ...Oh silly me. Most definitely '_MY'_.

"Watch who you're talking to, ya know!" The biggest of the three warned in this monotonous tone that really made him sound as dumb as he looked.

"Roxy. Lemme run this by you one more time. See…if you don't do what I ask you to, you're going to end up bandaged like a mummy. You won't want that would you?"

"No. It won't happen. You can't fight for nuts, Seifer." Ooh! Nice comeback, but Roxy, look around and weigh your odds, dammit! I was proud that he was standing up to this vermin but three to one was not how you'd want to play this game. Roxy may be powerful but I doubted he was enough to handle three others who were as good as if not better than him.

"You little…Who the hell do you think you are!" I flinched at the impact of the punch. The slighter boy was bent slightly, his hand instinctively touching the area. Demyx placed a hand over mine and shook his head at me. I didn't need him to tell me…I knew when I wasn't meant to barge in.

"Come on! ANSWER ME!" the fist was raised. I closed my eyes. It was better I didn't see than to lose myself to anger at the wrong time. … …

Strange.

I never heard the all too familiar sound of a cracked jaw or something. A tap on my shoulder later and I was taking in the scene before me.

Roxas had blocked the punch, stopping it inches away from his face. His clear blue eyes had taken on a deadly edge that I'd never seen before.

"I think I'm me." I swear I could kiss him when he growled that.

"I'm not fighting today, Seifer. Just bugger off," Roxas said in a low voice. Pushing away the hand, he walked off, disappearing after several turns. Something wasn't quite right here. I expected this Seifer guy to stop and prevent him from leaving like that. There had to be a reason…

"We could've trashed him bad, ya know!"

"Weak."

"I know that. But I've got an even better idea. We'll make him think that we can be ditched this simply. Tomorrow. I promise, we'll take him on and make him wish he'd never been born. I'll make him fall to his knees and beg. Roxy thinks he can treat us like that? We'll just have to teach him his place, won't we?" Seifer declared.

So they really were the ones.

Blood… Blood…BLOOD. I needed to see it spill from those bitches before my rage would dissipate. I needed to hear them scream in pain before it could quench my desire. They needed to die.

As the trio began walking away, I succumbed and lunged, only to be caught by Demyx. The boy may be small but that didn't mean he was frail. Frail was the last thing I'd use on Demy. He merely didn't like violence.

"Let go of me!" I half shouted. My eyes were wild and I could feel my body temperature soar. Yet, despite the heat, I was still held back.

"No! Not yet, Axey. Don't kill them before you know for sure they're the ones. It may be a new group," Demyx ground out through gritted teeth. He struggled to handle me even when I was near twice his size.

"Are you daft? I'll kill _anyone_ who tries to hurt him! Release me, you prat!" I knew Demyx was already used to my nonsensical insults when I was too enraged to care. Focusing a lot of energy onto my shoulder where his arms were up against me, I altered the temperature to nearly a hundred degrees. I heard a hiss from behind. I thought it was Demyx but soon realized it was the fabric slowly getting destroyed from the sudden drop in heat since I don't know how but the blonde had managed to summon cold water to that area.

"AXEL!" I snapped my head to glare at him. All I felt was an unexpected softness against my lips. That was a cruddy way of shutting me up… It wasn't fair that I could never stand against a kiss. My arms slackened and my body temperature gradually dropped back down. Demyx broke off abruptly and stared at me in the eye.

"You normal again?"

"Yes."

"Good." I never saw it coming. A forceful slap struck the back of my head. Stars whirled about for a bit.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

"For being a jackass." The blonde answered, strutting away.

"I was not!" I hurried to catch up.

"Oh, you were the sweetest angel ever…"

"Hey! I was an angel back there!"

"Uh-huh…as defined in where? Cause what you did sure did not comply with my understanding of an angel."

"Shut up, Demy."

xXXXx

(Roxas's P.O.V.)

Axel wasn't back yet when I got home.

Tossing my books to one side, I pushed myself to have a shower. I couldn't explain why but I felt overly tired. This was one of the reasons why I tried ending the potential brawl with the committee before it even started. Never expected my little act to work. The gods must have been on my side today.

My cheek throbbed as the cold water hit my face. I looked at the little cuts that still hadn't fully disappeared from the other fight. The nurse had done a good job with the healing cause it really sped things up but the head wound I'd suffered was still there. I had a feeling there would be a scar from my forehead to just above my right eyebrow. Not something I really had to fret about because I had my hair to shield the most of it. In fact…I thought scars were somewhat cool.

----

My bed never looked more inviting. I threw myself unceremoniously onto the fluffy mattress and buried my head in the pillows. I was going to make an exception: To hell with work for today. Even though I had barely begun school, I was already so shacked. It wasn't a good sign so I might as well curb it before it affected anything else. Don't you think so too?

"You're crashing already?" an incredulous voice rang in my ears like sweet music. When had Axel returned?

"Mppfheh" I had been attempting to say uh-huh.

"Is it cause of the injuries?" I would have told him that I doubted it and continued explaining but I was just too close to being oblivious to everything so I settled for the simplest action I could do: Nod.

"Goddamned punk…he's going to pay…"

This time, I didn't finish hearing all that the redhead said. Did he know about Seifer? Nah…he couldn't…I really need to stay awake a little more to catch the things he says…

* * *

**A/N:** Well you know it, REVIEW!! do look out for the next two chapters. HOPEFULLY as i said in the LAST chapter, it'll be tons better...i dunno...well, good night!! I'm falling asleep on the keyboard already... 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Once more, here is the chapter. Sorry i didn't keep to the one chapter a day rule. Was out... I apologize also, for this chapter. I was crapping closer to the end. I'm dead tired again and so the brain's not functioning. Please forgive any mistakes and events that do not make any sense. Enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Axeeell…How long more till the end of their classes…"

"Just a little bit…"

"You said that a half hour ago!"

"Yeah, well I wouldn't have to say it if you stopped asking."

We were back to where we were yesterday. I'd coaxed Demyx into letting me continue with watching over Roxas for just one more day before I called it quits. I felt that if I wasn't around, the situation was going to turn horribly bad.

"Oh yay!" Demy beamed as the students left for wherever they were headed. The trio once again waited outside the classroom. Right on cue, Roxas came walking out, his face dropping at the sight of them.

"Not again…"

"Roxy! I owed you something from yesterday-"

**WHAM!**

A small line of blood trailed down the blonde's nose. Roxas was stunned, trying to figure out what just happened. It was an opening for Seifer. A painful kick was launched at the abdomen. I watched silently by the side as he doubled over in agony. Truly, I was impressed by my control. Demyx hadn't given me the green light so I couldn't move. Yet. But I don't know how much longer it'll last.

Sparkles danced around Roxas's hand and in the next moment, something had materialized. It was a huge key. _So that's what he was talking about. _Roxas swung it and smashed Seifer's arm. The boy yelled in anger. His cronies hastily drew their weapons. A Chakram was summoned and the girl leashed out with it. Wind slashed mercilessly at the blonde. There were some things that the keyblade was utterly defenseless against – intangibles. Lots of little cuts formed open all over his body.

Roxas gripped the handle of his key tightly and dashed forward. A successive strike rendered Seifer useless. It had been unexpected, catching him off guard. The bigger kid fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Time seemed to still as the huge staff slammed down on Roxas's back. I watched as his small body slowly dropped. To make matters worse, the three asses took advantage of this and ruthlessly attacked him. I mean, where the hell was the satisfaction in fighting dirty?

I wasn't aware that I had stepped forward from where Demyx and I originally were. Not until I heard his shout and the sudden silence from the trio.

"Axel, stop!" I'm not going to have any of this, Demy.

"Axel! You idiot, get back here!"

"Who the hell are you?" This I will answer.

"His friend, asswipe," I snapped back furiously at the punks.

"Um, we were just leaving. Come on, Axel!" Demyx pleaded. Roxas looked at me in surprise from where he sat. His eyes seemed to ask why I was here. I just smirked in return and grabbed his arm to pull him up.

"You got really gay friends Roxy. Is that why you're so weird?" _No shit about the gay part, bitch…_

"Hey. I'll give you a warning. **Lay. Off.** Got that?"

As expected, the evil laughter came once more. I rolled my eyes. Demyx stood uneasily behind me.

"Lay off? Shut the hell up, loser. Like what's up with the hair? Your mum screwed hair dye or something?" Right about then, I knew my body temperature was near definitely past a hundred. God. I didn't give a damn if he called me a loser because that just added more to the long record of crap he was going to get nailed for… …but my hair. Okay, that undoubtedly crossed the line. Reflexively, I flicked my hand at the bastard. A long column of fire streaked towards them.

"Axel, no! You're going to get into a heck load of trouble..!" Demyx didn't have anything to worry about, unfortunately. The girl's chakram created a wind wall, blocking the flames. It may work for a while but give about five minutes and she's toast. And that was what I intended to do.

I felt a hand clutch my arm.

"Please…Demyx is right. I don't want you getting into this mess." I could not say no to those eyes. I just couldn't…

"Fuck it," I snarled, lowering my hand. The fire instantly ceased and the girl slumped to the floor, exhausted. My ears caught the sound of footsteps. Not belonging only to one person but a whole group. _Great, the teachers have come._

I waited for the shrill voice reprimanding us but no one said anything. I noticed the look of arrogance on Seifer's face. Puzzled, I turned around. Behind me was the entire organization.

_WHAT THE HELL?_

"Demyx…" The boy gulped and grinned timidly.

"I didn't think you were such a coward, Roxy. You called all your freak friends to help you? You need to rely on others to fight for you? How _weak…_"

"You're one to talk. Who fights a person who's outnumbered?!" I recognized that voice to belong to Marluxia…the most feminine of our gang. He could make Larxene seem like a boy.

"Kid. I'll continue this crap on behalf of Roxas. Tomorrow noon. I dare you to go against me. You can have your other two wimps to be beside you. It doesn't make a difference to the outcome," I offered, challenging the boy. His friends flinched but he didn't. In fact, it drove him further.

"Back out while you still can, kid," Larxene taunted. This earned a wave of chuckling amongst the members. It was a known fact throughout the school that the organization was not to be fooled with. All twelve of us were either seniors or juniors and we were feared. Perhaps it was merely due to the outfit since not many have actually seen us in action. No one knew how powerful we truly were.

"Shut up bitch."

"You little-" Larxene made a move forward but Xemnas stretched out a hand.

"So how about it. You game?"

xXXXx

"You shouldn't have done that," Roxas grumbled, a scowl on his face. We were finally back in the comfort of our room.

"Sure I should. That good for nothing was dying for it."

"Don't underestimate them. They're not as weak as you think…especially Seifer."

I waved him off while I kicked back and relaxed on my bed.

A soft whimper broke the silence. I looked at him. Roxas sat on his bad, gingerly dabbing his other hand with some cream.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh…Nothing!" He hid his hand behind his back. Didn't he ever learn that stuff like that never works?

"Quit being an idiot. What's up with your han-"….Oh.

The skin was red and swollen and it looked very raw. I scanned through my memory… and then I felt the urge to commit suicide. Shit. This had happened when he tried to stop me. I was hot enough to melt anything then and he hadn't been wearing gloves. The knowledge that this was my fault made me sick.

"Don't worry about it. I-I was foolish to have forgotten…" Roxas quietly babbled. I didn't care if I was being obvious. Bridging the gap between us, I leaned my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms loosely around his waist. I felt his gasp.

"I'm sorry," I said, whispering. I wasn't sure why I didn't stay like that longer but it was too late. I'd already pulled back. He looked disappointed.

Hey, I was too.

"You aren't serious about fighting him again, are you?"

"You mad? Sure as hell I am. Didn't you hear him accept? That's another reason I can't call it off."

"Demyx was right. You'll get into trouble…and I don't want that if it's for me."

"You're wrong. Demyx only stopped me just now because there was no teacher around."

"You'll fight Seifer in front of a teacher?!"

"Will you listen to me? ...sheesh. There's this gig called the ARENA here in school. It's a place where you can spar with anyone as long as a teacher is there. The room's open on weekends only. You get the one you wanna knock around a bit and get 'em to agree. That done, you just head down to the ring."

Roxas was staring at me like a goldfish.

"The teachers think this is a good way of getting you exposed to the different abilities out there. They're all for it but the duels must be under supervision." _Not that that's going to do a thing._

"You stare at me like that any longer and I'm outta here." Roxas pulled himself out of his stupor and looked away sheepishly. I took the bottle from his hand and set to disinfecting the wound. He cringed as more and more of it was covered in the yellow substance. It stung. I knew so from the many times I had to apply that to myself when I was younger. The element used to get out of control and backfire on me. No pun intended.

Finishing up, I wrapped the white bandage around the hand. He looked at me with a certain longing. It may have been the wrong interpretation so I didn't take a chance with it. I rose from the bed and walked to his suitcase. Picking up a shirt and pants before he could protest, I proceeded to dropping it on his head.

"Get cleaned, Roxy. I feel like sleeping…" As he always did, the blonde complied.

---

This may sound really weird but I swear, it's true.

Acting on own its own, I closed in on Roxas as he walked out, dressed for bed. I pushed him against the wall. I didn't know what was going on, it was moving too fast. All that ran through my head was how right it was. The feeling that if I didn't do this now, he'd get taken away overwhelmed me. I hoped this attraction was mutual or I'd hit my head against the wall in embarrassment. Wait. Not embarrassment. Axel never gets embarrassed. I'd still hit my head against the wall though.

Making sure he was looking at me, I brushed my lips against his and waited for a micro second. He moaned. That was my ticket to paradise. I kissed him gently and relished his touch as his good hand wound around my neck, pulling me closer.

I couldn't believe this was happening

* * *

**A/N: **That's that. REVIEW!! 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Well after much procrastination, I present thee with CHAPTER SIX!!! ...you know something? I'm sorry and all for what i'm about to say cause i know you guys have NO obligation to leave reviews but it's nice to look at your mail and see that someone's reviewed your story...it makes me want to continue writing. So i guess what i'm saying is, people, if i could just trouble you to do me a little itsy bitsy favour, please leave a review. I's appreciate it a hell lot... Well, whatever the case, ENJOY!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

The first thing that hit me as I finally felt myself getting dragged from dreamland was: _Oh shit. What the fuck happened last night._ Much too quickly for my taste, the memories came flooding right back. The sudden kissing, the feeling of being pushed to the edge…oh god, I'm an idiot. There wasn't even a proper explanation for my actions! It was so rushed, so uncalled for. I didn't even say a damned word! 

_Fuck._

For the entire time in which I was getting ready, lugging my body out of bed, I couldn't bring myself to look over at the sleeping form curled up on the other bed. I guess it was a good thing he was still asleep since that way, accidentally meeting his eyes would definitely not happen.

The freezing water jolted me and the sensation actually stung for a bit. Swiping the red bangs that plastered itself onto my face, I stared at my hand. The thought of the impending fight surfaced. There would be no hesitation, I vowed. No mercy either. With this hand, I will** destroy** those three.

-----

(Roxas's P.O.V)

As my eyes cracked open weakly, a sudden realization came so fast I was upright in a heartbeat. Today was when Axel would go and meet Seifer and company.

Oh my god, Axel!

My eyes darted to the empty bed. Gone?! I made a mad grab for the alarm clock. It was way past the time I usually woke up. What was going on? I couldn't understand why things were being so irregular. All I remembered from the night before was going to bed very much dazed and spending a lot of time thinking before I finally slept. What the redhead did to me was something I couldn't use words to describe. It was completely out of the blue and even though I should feel violated or whatever people expected, I had loved every second of it. Okay, this is NOT the time to be thinking of this. The main thing now was to get my butt over to the ARENA, as Axel had called it and make sure everything was still fine. Oh crap, I didn't even know what time it started!

Dashing to the toilet, I practically ripped off the pajamas and ran in and out of the shower compartment. The water made me shiver but that was the last thing on my mind. Wiping myself dry, and pulling something over my body, I was out of the door.

-----

The entire room sounded like a marketplace. A huge crowd had already gathered and surrounded the ring to get the best view. Apparently, I'd been on time. The match was only just about to begin. Surveying the audience, my eyes immediately locked onto a large mob of black. The entire organization was there. Amused would be a good way of describing the looks on their faces. Chatter became cheers and I turned to get a glimpse at the ring.

And there they were. Axel stood impatiently at one side, the three at the other. He was in a black singlet and baggy pants that had an astonishing number of zips and glistening belts. His fist kept clenching and unclenching and his eyes were a dull shade of green. A shout could be heard over the noise, distinctive to Demyx.

"Axel. This isn't a fair fight. They're outnumbering you! Please, just at least let me join in," he begged.

"This fight is mine so stay out of it Demyx. I don't care if there are a thousand of them because it wouldn't make a damn difference."

"Axel!"

"OOOh…big talk, huh. You so sure of yourself aren't you." The senior snapped his head furiously at Seifer. The blond had his ever present arrogant smirk. I could see emerald eyes flash dangerously.

An approaching figure caught my attention.

The teacher.

"Alright. I want a clean one, understand? Axel, are you sure about not getting suppo-"

"I already said I didn't need anyone else. Just get on with it." I was surprised when the man didn't scold the teen but actually flinched. I guess everyone knows not to get involved with a pyro when there's a devious little grin on his face.

My train of thought was shattered when excited screaming filled the room. It had started.

Within the first second, Axel flung his hands to his side as a swirl of fire encircled them and red chakrams took shape. He snarled and took position.

The committee made the first attack. Starting forward, Raijin swung his staff down, smashing the ground. A streak of electricity jolted right at Axel. Jumping, it was easily dodged and red and blue chakrams screeched against each other. The redhead back stepped and took the small break to will the heat to fire in his hands. A spark later and the chakrams were ablaze. There were whistles from the crowd.

"Hey, blondie, you might as well give up now!"

"Yeah! You're not good enough for the big leagues yet!"

Much more jeering came from the various organization members and it all elicited laughter at the trio. It was quite sad to watch when Axel called up the flames. The three were going to get owned.

Axel growled and leapt into the air, sending his Chakram to the ground. Instantly, the entire floor was encased by fire. I was amazed. He was so…powerful.

"This isn't everything…" I tried to identify who the one that spoke to me was.

Moehog hairstyle. Blonde. Demyx.

"What do you mean?"

"When Axel chooses to trap his victims by fire, it usually follows with Fire Pillar. Not his strongest move but enough to finish the job."

"Fire Pillar?"

"Watch. There's nothing I can do to stop him once he does this, anyway." Demyx looked so dejected. He really cared a lot for the redhead…

"Argh!" the cry of agony cut through the ruckus. My eyes widened at the cowering figure of the once towering Raijin. He was cradling his arm and though I couldn't make it out properly, I knew something there was red.

"Stop!" The teacher yelled.

No one heeded it.

Seifer retaliated, seeking revenge. As Axel waited the return of his chakrams, the blonde zeroed in and with the palm of his hand, smashed it up against the jaw. Blood spurted out as teeth clamped down on lips. I wasn't the only one to notice. Demyx's eyes were filled with distress.

Something shined for a moment. I didn't understand how I had missed that at the start but all that mattered now was the crimson that splattered as the gunblade came slashing down on Axel. He stumbled back and dropped to his knee. Hissing, he briefly applied pressure onto the gash. Seifer glared indignantly down. Axel caught the Chakrams and without faltering, threw it at Seifer, a column of fire trailing behind it. Tired and weakened, Seifer couldn't avoid it in time. The Chakram struck him in the chest and sent him flying into Fuujin with a nasty burn.

Axel lifted a hand and wiped off the blood that dripped from the corner of his mouth. Rising albeit slowly, emerald orbs hardened themselves and grabbing tightly onto the Chakrams, he closed his eyes, and suddenly, his entire body was enveloped by fire.

I never got to really see what happened because at that moment, the crowd had started parting with roars of outrage. Seemingly, the teacher in charge had called for reinforcements when he realized that he alone was of no use. Five bulky teachers, one of which I recognized to be my physical education instructor, walked briskly to the ring that was sizzling from the heat.

Axel had literally caused any of the fire that he had created which were burning about, to explode. He himself was basically a human fireball. The five men cautiously dashed through the barricading fire and on the count of three, unleashed various restraining abilities that they possessed, onto the boy.

"That. Stupid. Stupid. Fool," Demyx uttered softly, shaking his head. I looked to the organization and saw their leader mouth the word: fuck.

Axel trashed about but the power of five grown men was too much and he had no choice but to give in. The fire around him gradually shrunk until the ring and those within, were completely visible. There were black patches all over the ground and the committee members sported large areas of burnt skin. Raijin whimpered at his scorched limb while Seifer merely sat, chewing on his lip to stop himself from mirroring his friend's sounds. Axel stood, arms bound to his sides by something invisible, his singlet torn apart from his left shoulder to his right hip. All his clothes were singed and his body was covered in sweat.

Before I could do anything to get closer, the teacher began dispersing the crowd.

"Axel…!" Green eyes found mine and for a while there, I could have sworn he was smiling at me. The teen jerked his head a little to motion for me to follow the horde and get out. When I didn't move, he whispered too faintly though I could make out the words he said: Move. Reluctantly, with one final glance over my shoulder, I left.

-----

Axel was in trouble and what was I doing? I was sitting on the bed staring off into space. I wanted so badly to go and find him. The wound he received looked deep and if it wasn't treated, the infection would lead to a lot of complications. _Stupid, Roxas, this is a school, of COURSE they'll have to tend to him._ Even then, I couldn't help but worry. The punishment would not be light seeing as how out of hand the match had become.

The might of fire was insane. If Axel was that strong, I hated to think what his friends were like. It wouldn't be all wrong if I said that I didn't care about Seifer because I knew he deserved this (though maybe not this harsh), but for Axel's sake, I hoped he would recover. I didn't want the redhead to get expelled.

Various questions had bugged me repeatedly over the many hours which I'd spent alone. That was, why did he do that? Why go to such extremes? That kiss…had it meant that he liked me? Or was it just out of a sudden want. I couldn't think of anything feasible. I made a mental note to myself that even if in truth, he didn't like me, and it could prove to be material for endless teasing in the future, I would ask him when he returned.

-----

Nine hours passed and no one walked through the door.

-----

It just turned Sunday.

Axel didn't come home.

* * *

**A/N: **We've come to the end of the fight scene and i think it was a quite poorly done...brain ain't functioning. As for reviews, i think i've said enough at the top. Have a nice day, see you next time! 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **right. here's chapter seven. Finally. Sorry but it was done over several days cause i was quite busy with school ending and last minute proposals for projects. Anyway, this chappie's quite lame but i dunno...i always feel the chapters are quite messed up but oh well. Oh, stupid habit of mine is that i think ahead and get all hyped for the chapters but whoops...i'm still stuck here.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

I don't think I actually slept at all yesterday. As far as I know, I've been alternating between staring at the walls and the clock. It was eight in the morning and I was hungry. I'd been too caught up in thinking that I missed dinner and wasn't aware until my stomach began growling a couple of hours ago. I hated not knowing where he was. 

Okay, now I feel my stomach hurting…

With a sigh, I ambled to the touch screen which I'd renamed _'beepy thingie'_ and stared at the menu. I tapped on bread and jam and decided on milk. Don't ask why but I've got this weird obsession with it. There hasn't been a day of my life that I didn't drink milk. I was halfway back to my bed when I paused. There was no way I could go on like this. I couldn't keep stoning about…even if it was because of the one I liked… (I admit it now. I do like Axel. A lot.) It was perfectly clear that I just had to wait for him to show up since there was nothing I could do. I didn't know which room Demyx stayed in and I had no connection to any of his other friends so there was absolutely no where to get any information from. Resolute, I took a deep breath and picking myself up, walked over to my suitcase and stacked a new set of clothes on my head. Balancing them, it was to the showers.

The food arrived fifteen minutes later and currently lay vanished but with little scattered crumbs in a plate on the table. I sat before the stack of books and glared daggers at them. Spinning the pencil with my fingers, I allowed myself one final round of thoughts on Axel before I got down to work, using it to take my mind of worrying.

Quick decisions, Roxas.

_Do you like Axel?_ Hell yes.

_Why do you like him?_ He's gorgeous, unbelievably smart, kind, protective and charming.

_What would you do if he doesn't actually like you?_ I'd jump off the roof. …Okay that would be bad…

Moving on…

_Are you willing to always stay by him?_ Of course! …or at least I think so.

_Is this some infatuation or is this for real? _I hope it's for real…

I knew what I had to do. When he comes back, I'll confess. I think it'd be as a good a time as any. Squeezing my eyes shut, I gave a triumphant shout. People would probably think I'm mad…I wouldn't correct them, though. With a rekindled fire in my eyes, I faced the evil homework pile. Lifting up the blasted history book once more, I flipped to the third chapter. Here we go…

-------------

Geez…I don't know how long my butt's been stuck to the chair but my legs were aching to be used. As annoying as it was, I looked once more for the sixth time in five minutes, at the clock on the desk. Twelve noon. Oh joy…where was Axel?! My calm state of mind was wearing very very thin. I wanted to see him. I wanted to…….. Oh hell.

It was quite disturbing how many of my dreams involved the older teen. He was always there, kissing, touching, and doing things that if anyone knew, would make said person blush uncontrollably. I often imagined what it would really feel like and really, I wanted to know badly. This craving probably wasn't healthy but I'll be damned if I cared.

I let out a groan and slammed my head against the table and cursed when I'd forgotten how hard the damned thing was. My hand gingerly rubbed the throbbing forehead and to no one in particular, I whispered a quiet wish.

"_Please. Please, come back soon…"_

-------------

(Axel's P.O.V.)

God damn them all. Stupid little fuck bastards. They're the ones that got themselves into this shit, so why the hell am I getting punished. Senile gaffers always believing the younger runts. Did the red hair scream a problem kid or something? Must their questioning scream distrust at me? Well I do suppose the red hair thing is true but what the hell, it ain't like I asked for it! Sons of bi-….

I slammed the door shut as hard as I could and stalked off after hearing a satisfactorily resounding boom. Hands stuffed into the pockets of the much shorter (now) pair of pants, I strolled angrily down the hallway from the office. By right, I should be rushing back to see my Roxy but I just didn't want to face him right now. He's probably mad at what a monster I was back at the ARENA. Don't blame him for it…I go berserk like that sometimes and it rarely leaves a good impression.

My footsteps echoed down the empty corridor. And that's when I heard another set of footfalls.

"Axel." I knew that voice so well.

"Demy…" There wasn't a smile on his boyish face so that meant a bad thing. His smaller hand took hold of my wrist and I was dragged forcefully to wherever he wanted to take me to.

It took us a few minutes before we were standing in front of the blonde's room. Pushing the door open, I was yanked and pushed to the toilet. As I turned to ask what was going on, a fluffy towel hit me on the face and a large shirt and sweat pants sailed my way. Shower. Right.

I cringed and gritted my teeth when the cold water ran down the gash. I'd forgotten about it until now. Oh lord, it burned. How ironic that fire didn't hurt me but a mere sword could. Lightly, I dabbed the wound and pouted when it started bleeding again. A click sounded as Demyx walked through the bathroom door. I didn't bother covering myself up. We'd seen each other like this far too many times before. He still looked pissed. Pausing, I lifted my head and looked at him. Demyx didn't bother returning the questioning expression on my face. Placing a roll of bandages on the counter, he ran water from the tap over his hand. Without warning, it was placed over the top half of the long gash and then I felt something cold bite.

"Shit!"

Demyx just glared at me and proceeded to apply a lot more pressure than was needed, I'm sure, on to the other part of the wound. I hissed.

"Ow! What the frick's wrong with you?!" Well that did it. Demyx finally dropped the cold act and blasted me.

"What's wrong with me? WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Demy, you're being an ass…"

"No, I'M NOT! Listen to me Axel, I'm only going to say this once and you are not going to interrupt me or I will execute something I'd rather not," the evil demy glare. "Why did you do it?! You knew, dammit, you KNEW that what you did could have gotten you expelled. You were reckless and a pure moron!"

"You saw what he did to Roxas, Demyx."

"I know I did, but the ARENA thing was too much! And I told you to keep quiet, I'm not done yet."

My temperature was rising again… he was being too ridiculous.

"So what? You expected me to just do NOTHING? You expected me to just **let** it go? YOU of all people should know I can't do that! Those three were asking for it, Demyx. Why are you on their side-?"

"I'M NOT ON THEIR SIDE!"

"WELL, YOU SURE AS HELL SOUND LIKE YOU ARE! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD AND SHOULD NOT DO, DEMYX! I JUST DID WHAT I FELT WAS RIGHT! IS THAT WRONG?!" I yelled slamming my fist onto the countertop.

"I THINK I'M YOUR FRIEND WHO CARES ABOUT YOU! AND NO, IT'S NOT WRONG!" Demyx shouted back, meeting my eyes.

I was aware that my wound started to bleed again but really, I didn't care. There was an immensely tense stillness as we just looked at each other, unsure of what else to say. Demyx was the first to back down. He dipped his head and turned away with a frustrated sigh.

"It's not that I want to always be nagging you and stuff like that, Axel. It's just…how do I say this…I don't know what I'd do if you're outta here. Okay? I understand that you'd want to have revenge and all for Roxas getting hurt but think about it first."

There was one thing about Demyx that I'd noticed from the very first time we started the non-committed relationship a long time ago. It was one of the things that attracted me to him and made me love him. Well not as strongly as I felt towards Roxy but love nonetheless. So very like Roxas, his blue eyes expressed everything that the boy felt and in this case, it tortured me.

"It's more important to me, and undoubtedly Roxas, that you don't get kicked out. We'd both rather have you than see you pay consequences for something so stupid."

I give up. Hunching my shoulders, I leaned against the counter and from the corner of my eyes, I looked at the blonde.

"Whatever you want Demy."

That earned me a pout and splash of cold water.

-------------

I knew I was weird for not wanting to return and see Roxas even though I did nothing wrong, but I had asked Demyx if I could crash in his room for the night. He'd agreed to it but then I realized that he also had a roommate and there were only two beds. Normally, I'd be all for sleeping with him but my instinct told me I'd get slapped for even thinking of that when I had Roxas. Strangely, Demyx reassured me that the boy would not be returning for the night. He probably did some nasty thing to scare off the kid judging from his overly sweet smile. But if it allowed me to get sleep then hell if I'd care.

Oh. For your information, I'm standing outside my door right now and my hand is trembling.

-------------

(Roxas's P.O.V.)

Oh dear lord…I heard footsteps. PLEASE LET THAT BE AXEL!

CREAKING! I HEAR CREAKING! AXEL AXEL AXEL! OH MY GOSH I SEE HIS SHADOW ON THE WALL! CALM DOWN, ROXAS! CALM DOW- OH WHATEVER! AXEL! AXEL! AXE-…**what the hell** happened to his hair?!

The redhead came into view and… did I detect a slight hesitancy? He looked rather sheepishly at me and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Hi…"

I could feel a massive smile spreading across my face. Stupid, Stupid Roxas. Well, at least it made him feel more at ease. Axel dropped his hand to his side and shifted his weight from left to right.

"Um…"

I never let him finish it. Unable to resist the urge, I rushed to him and brought my arms around him, squeezing as hard as I could, not ever letting him leave again.

"Haha…um…Roxy? I can't feel my waist anymore." He said, gently ruffling my head.

"I'm sorry. Wh-Where did you go?"

The older boy started sweating. Apparently he didn't want to say anything.

"Right. About that. Well, I was taken to the office and yelled at for an hour while the brats were hurried to the infirmary. Then Demy whisked me to his room to heal me…and to give me another round of scolding."

"Oh…how come you didn't come back…?"

"I sorta slept over at Demy's…" There was no reason to be jealous, none at all…They're just friends. JUST friends.

"What happened to your hair?"

"Err…when they decided to punish me, they thought of going all out since they were already going to kill me. And the full package seems to have short hair as a regulation…" Axel explained, fingering his much shorter bangs sadly. If anything, it was much spikier and made him look…well…all the more gorgeous.

"You really didn't have to do that…"

"Actually, I did. I know it was dangerous and no, don't tell me it's not worth it, Roxy, but if the price is just a stupid detention for like six months, I mind at all."

"SIX MONTHS?" That was nuts!

Axel just shrugged.

The same silence that always came finally arrived. There was a confession I still had to make but right now, all courage I once had was gone.

Shit.

"Look. Roxy, I-" My eyes centered on him. Was he going to say what I think he was going to say? I don't want him to say it! At least let me get the rehearsed speech out before rejecting me!

"Wait!"

Axel paused and gazed down at me, clearly stunned.

"Let me say something first. Please?"

He nodded and urged me on.

"I…I have a confession to make. Urm… for the past few days, I've become certain that what I feel towards you is completely true and even though it's so short a time, I hope that it won't stop you from accepting. W-What I mean is, you drive me crazy so…will you go out with me…?" Okay, that was NOT how I'd planned it out! ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH! I'm such an idiot, idiot idiot!

The last thing I wanted him to do was what he was doing. Laughing. My face was red and I knew it! I just made a fool of myself in front of the guy of my dreams (Girl, much?)… Despite myself, despite the old, aloof image I had which flew out the window ever since I came here, I could feel tears forming.

He noticed.

"R-Roxy! Crap, I'm sorry! You're just so cute!" Axel continued to laugh. Wait a minute. CUTE?! NO WAY… "To think of a speech but mess it up…classic! Oh crud, the pain. Co-Come here." He waved me over as he stood hunched, supporting himself with an outstretched hand to this knee.

Shyly, I shuffled over and was pulled into a one armed embrace. It slowly, VERY slowly, registered in my head. AXEL. WAS. HUGGING. ME.

"Of course, I'd go out with you. Heck, I'll declare that I'm your boyfriend out loud if you wanted me to," he said, nuzzling my neck. This was like a cheesy drama but I was in it and it was real and that's all that matters.

"R-really?"

"Uh-huh." Soft lips brushed mine.

"Ax-"

"Quiet, Roxy."

-------------

(Axel's P.O.V.)

Sorry for the interruption but before I go back to snogging the poor boy and doing other (ahem) things to make him moan, I just have one thing to say. Demyx, this is to you: **I**** got the goal…**

* * *

**A/N:** for Axel's new hair, think of Reno without the 'tail'. Hotness...to me at least. Oh, what i was saying about thinking ahead is that there's a sequel in my head and it's going to be when the two are in the organisation within KH II and perhaps prior. There about and it's going to be emotional. Hopefully it'll turn out somewhat like i want it to be. Alright, gotta go! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! REVIEW!!**  
**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well, it's taken forever but here it is. Sorry it took so long. I just was stumped with writing the lemon. First time...ahaha. okay. right. This chapter is really random...or maybe not but oh well. You decide. Oh and for those who notice that anything fishy with something i shan't say, i'll have you know i tried to ask permission before using it but there was not response so just don't hold me against it...i really tried. Tis' a minor reason why i held back with the completion of this baby.

Without further crapping, i present you, dear reader, with the longest chapter i've ever writting so far!

Warning: Yaoi. there is sex here. Between guys. (duh). Don't like it, don't read. Boo!

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

It's been a blissful two months since I got what I wanted. And as far as I'm concerned, the rush of joy whenever I thought about it was still there. With each passing day, Roxas became more and more at ease and revealed his true personality…which is both a good and bad thing. Not that I'll stop liking him or anything because submissive was good but in the long run it'll get plain boring… it's just his habits are unbelievably annoying sometimes. Take for example, what's going on** RIGHT. NOW.**

"Roxas, shut that damn thing up!"

I was so stupid to blindly say yes to him getting me an alarm clock. The piece of metal was driving me nuts! So the boy liked to wake up early, it doesn't mean I enjoy it too! It's his problem if there's a built in ringer in his body somewhere that forces him out of bed early, hell, don't go dragging me along. The accursed black clock was his idea to help me rise after he failed to do so by himself. The routine was for him to get up and get ready or whatever he wanted and let the thing wake me a little later. I was DISTRACTED then and said yes…so sue me! Roxy cheated. I mean, how was I supposed to say no to anything when I was being kissed and straddled by someone so fuckable?

"Why don't you just do it YOURSELF and get off the bed!?" he yelled back from the toilet. I screamed into the pillow (in the manly way, mind you. Not like Marluxia on a bad hair day) furiously and struck out a hand towards the bedside table. Fingers coming in contact with the cool surface, the familiar surge of warmth shot to the tips and in a matter of seconds I had a charred piece of crap. A content grin was hidden by my trusty pillow.

"Axel, why do I smell smoke? What is…oh my gosh, you DIDN'T!" the blonde's voice got louder as he darted out of the door. There was a sudden quiet in which I swore I could feel the pair of ocean blue orbs glaring a hole through me. His footsteps seemed to suggest that he'd retreated back to the restroom and I took it as a sign to get back to my blessed sleep.

Only, I misunderstood his actions. Still thinking nothing of the boy, I ignored the heavy footfalls as he stomped to my side.

That was until he jabbed my sides forcefully.

I jumped up and hit my head against the wall by the bed. Before I had time to curse, a freezing blast of cold water hit me in the face and drenched me and the sheets. In that instant I did something I never thought I would have done. I shrieked. For the love of WHOEVER, I was half naked! Was he trying to kill me?!

"That's better. You are going to repay me for that clock. It wasn't cheap. Now moveeee!" Roxas nagged, tugging at my arm. With a string of expletives, I trudged to the door grudgingly.

"By the way, you sounded like a girl back then. Who would've thought, huh."

I raised a hand and gave the most well understood hand gesture.

The boy pouted as I'd expected him to.

------------------

"ROXYYYYYYYY!" Demyx sang out as he raced to catch up with us in the corridor. Girls were giggling as he stumbled on himself a few times. Fool. I rolled my eyes and waited for water boy. He lunged and latched onto the younger blonde, squeezing the life out of him.

"Are you stressed with all the exams comin', huh, huh? Are ya?" At the mention of the 'e' word, Roxas visibly paled. No one, even Demy, got away with making my Roxy worried. Clenching my fist, I brought it down hard on the older of the two. The boy wailed like a three year old…but that's nothing new.

I didn't know why Roxas was so freaked by the tests. They weren't important and were way too easy. You didn't even have to study for them. We all just winged it. Besides, no one actually bothered with them! And I quote what Zexion once said, "That paper insults my intelligence."

But then again, you couldn't really go by that one's standards. His brain wasn't like a normal person's.

"Er…I'm sort of uncertain about a lot of topics so I guess I'm a little stressed," Roxas answered with a mirthless chuckle. He could act perfectly normal, just like in the morning, but I knew that inside, he was about to explode.

"Well, don't fret. If I can pass them, so can you!"

"You know, you can take his words, Roxy. Dem-Dem is as blur and thick headed as they come."

"Quiet!" the boy scowled, sticking his bottom lip out.

"Self-denial isn't good, Demy."

I continued towards the dining hall, water boy trailing after me. When I didn't hear a third pair of footsteps, I turned around.

"You coming, Roxy?"

Brought back from spacing out, a smile spreading across his so kissable lips, the blonde nodded and started forward.

xxXXXXXXxx

(Roxas's P.O.V.)

I AM FRIGGIN FREAKING OUT! GET A GRIP ROXAS! **GET. A. BLOODY. GRIP! **BUT HOW THE HELL DO I DO THAT?!!! THE FIRST PAPER IS IN TWO HOURS!! TWO BLINKING MOTHER FRIGGIN HOURS!

Oh god…if there's one up above, pity me and say a huge dog pissed all over the test papers or something, ANYTHING, to just delay the test. I don't CARE if it's illogical or implausible!

THUNK.THUNK.THUNK. MUST. STOP. THUNK. THINKING. ABOUT. EXAM. FOR ONE. THUNK. STUPID. THUNK. SECOND. THUNK. THUNK. THUNK. SERIOUSLY. MUST. THUNK. STOP. SOBBING. THUNK. AND THUNKING. POSSIBLE. INJURY. TO. THUNK. HEAD.

I feel like crap.

"Roxy?"

Oh shit. I don't want him to see me like this!

"Roxas? You alright?"

Quick swipe at my eyes.

"Wha? Oh yeah! Perfect! Just _peachy_!" I gushed out far too quickly and definitely too sweetly.

Axel gave me his I'm-so-humoring-you look and shook his head.

"Lying is a bad thing, Roxy. Do I need to remind you what happens to-" he whispered seductively as he walked closer, forcing me against the wall.

"N-no! No need for that! There really isn't anything wro- _AH!"_I yelped when I felt Axel nip my neck and then lick agonizingly slowly over the mark he'd made. He was smirking, I just know it! No other thoughts got through when a warm hand proceeded to lift up my shirt and make its way up my chest.

"Axel…"

"I could hear you knocking your head," he stated, hands changing its course of attack to go southward.

"T-that loud..? Mmmm…_P-please_," I whimpered in protest once the redhead paused. Oh, I wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off his face but I was far too occupied with thinking up ways to get him to continue.

"Loud enough to wake the dead, Roxy," Axel grinned, watching as I squirmed before him while his hands pinned my wrists above my head.

"I don't care…_Axel_," I whined. There had to be a way. Somewhere around, there was a light bulb that lit up. Beaming inside, I used the pity look and felt the hold on my wrists slacken. Sliding out of his grasp, I gently placed my hands around his neck and ground my hips into his own.

xxXXXXXXxx

(Axel's P.O.V.)

Damn him. Damn him and his ocean blue eyes.

I gave in and caught his bottom lip hungrily, nipping and brushing faintly until I elicited those moans from the boy. From there on, I left my tongue in charge.

After –ahem- quite a while, we broke away, if only because of air. Roxas was shaking a little.

More than you can handle, Roxy?

"Better now?" Clouded blue suddenly snapped clear and he blanched. Apparently not…

"Roxas, look at me. Come on, look at me," I said, boredom lacing my voice. Cupping his face, I tilted him up to face me.

"Don't be so afraid, Rox. Really. You'll be just fine. I don't know why you're so frightened!" The boy chewed his reddened lip and turned away.

"If it'll make you feel better, just think of me. Okay? I'll just be next door. I promise I'll be the first thing you see when you step out of the room."

Roxas's shoulders slumped and he gazed up at me. He looked really tired.

"You swear?"

I gave a curt nod and lowered my head once more. This time, indulging in as tender and gentle a kiss as I could manage.

------------------

My mind drifted off again. Lord, when will this torture end?! I've still got half an hour according to clock and let me tell you, time has never passed at a slower pace. I wonder how Roxas's is doing. I bet'cha a thousand munny that's he's completed the thing by now…But then again, knowing him, he could for all I know, be slaving away still. Anything was possible with Roxy. Hopefully he took my threat seriously, though.

I'd walked him to the examination venue, right next to mine. He brought me to a secluded corner and clung onto me like his life depended on it. With a sigh, I complied and embraced him, nuzzling his neck soothingly. He kept babbling on about how he was so sure he'd screw up. Truthfully, it was getting on my nerves. For lack of a better description, I sorta lost control for a moment. Raising my voice, I scolded him like a mother…yes, like a mother.

"Roxas, if you don't shut up about this, mark my words, I will set fire to all your clothing and you can parade around in your birthday suit for all I care."

That got him twitching his eye at me. I was beyond weird. I know. I don't need **you** to tell me that.

"Believe me, I would have no qualms about that." I went on as an afterthought, utterly unabashed.

The blonde was stunned to silence so that was how things were left off – with me pushing a speechless Roxas who was redder than my hair, into his classroom.

Well, whatever the case, I'm beat. Time to take a nap.

------------------

Asshole. Have the damn decency to at least **tap** me awake! I shuffled out of the class thoroughly pissed off. Time was up and papers were being collected but I had still been sleeping. She could have just prodded me but NOOOOO…she just had to whack me on the back of my head. Bitch.

I was grumbling all the way, not even noticing the door slam open and the horde of relieved sophomores stream out. Of course, whenever it came to me swearing, I was never allowed to go on for more than five minutes. The wind was knocked out of me as a blur of blonde came crashing in.

I had half a mind to summon my Chakrams but then I realized who it was. Sigh. Roxas could get away with doing a lot of shit to me and he wouldn't even need to beg. He was special, and I hated my inability to say no to those _gwate big pwetty bwue orbs… _

"R-Rox? You're…killing me. Humans…need….AIR!"

I was blatantly ignored. He was yapping out incoherent gibberish like a rocket and I couldn't tell if he was crying for joy or sobbing in despair. Roxas's eyes were squeezed shut and he had a stranglehold around my waist. His expression was horrifying. It was a cross between a grinning idiot and a bucktooth hamster.

He seemed to have finished because I noticed I could breathe again and I dunno…maybe the fact that he was staring up at me **like a deer caught in the headlights **was hint enough.

"Sorry. Could you repeat yourself? ... In a language intended for humans, perhaps?" I ground out, wincing with every rub I did to my bruising side.

"It was…too…damn simple…," Roxas hiccupped, still looking pathetic.

"And you're crying because……your stressing was all for nothing?"

I took his odd fondness of slamming his head against a wall as a yes.

xxXXXXXXxx

(Roxas's P.O.V.)

The moment the countdown ended, the entire classroom was filled with screaming and adrenaline-induced jumping. Papers were forgotten as we all just skipped out of the room, disregarding the invigilator completely. It was over! Axel had been right. It was a breeze. Although, I just couldn't understand how the difference in the level of difficulty between daily assignments and exams was so vast.

Right now, however, was not the time to dwell on such insignificant matters. I had to pack up and get my butt out of here by the evening. According to the calendar and confirmed by the teachers, students were given a one week break after the tests. Before the final paper had even come, I'd received a letter from home, stating that I was to return for the entire duration of the break. Axel was fuming for a couple of days.

I hurried to my room. Hey, I figured, if I could finish real fast, then I'd have more time with Axel before I left. Wondering why don't I just get Axel over? I'd gladly appreciate the company but there was a feeling I got when I read the letter. And basically, that feeling ruled out Axel tagging along. There had to be something really screwed up at home for them to want me back. Not only that, but to want me for that to stay for that long a time. I didn't want Axel to witness whatever crap the situation may turn into back home.

------------------

It was an hour past lunch but Axel still hadn't returned. Was he still angry? Nah. He couldn't be. The redhead was still being his lazy self in the morning and we were on talking terms, no cold shoulder or anything.

His tests ended a day before mine. Not to mention, I'd told him earlier today that I'd be skipping lunch and heading here to get what I needed for the flight in the early evening…So where was he?!

Another hour passed and the redhead still wasn't back. With a slam, I closed the suitcase and sat on top of it. I was already done! There were about a million things prepared in my head, to be yelled at Axel when he eventually showed up. If he expected me to put up with this sort of waiting crap, what with his tendency to run away, he couldn't be more wrong.

Well, if that was the way things were, I won't give a damn about him….at least for a while… With a 'click', I closed the bathroom's door behind me.

------------------

Needless to say, I hadn't anticipated for him to be there when I stepped out of the toilet. With just a towel wrapped around me, one that was sitting low on my hips, I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. It's not like I wanted him to see me like this! I'd forgotten to take my clothes in with me. Honest! What? You thought I was hoping this would happen? ... … Alright, maybe just a little. A teeny tiny little.

Axel sat quietly on the edge of his bed, his face bearing an uncommon expression. He actually seemed to be lost in thought. His eyes only snapped alight when he heard my footsteps slowly sneaking back from whence I'd come.

"Roxas! Sorry I took so long…-…" My older and daft boyfriend made no attempt to conceal his look of want, his sentence trailing off upon noticing my state of dress. Now before someone shouts 'liar' or whatever, I know Axel's not stupid. His intelligence is unfair and only proves that the world is one big fucked up dice game where things are all random. I mean, my key is a perfectly good example!

Rolling my eyes and forcing my blush to disappear, I tried my best to be indifferent to emerald eyes that were following my every move. There was no way I was going to cave in after how inconsiderate he had been.

"Er…I brought you something from lunch. Thought you might be hungry," he said cheerily, rising from his bed.

"No thank you. I'm not." I was particular about making sure I sounded VERY icy. He didn't miss it.

"Oookay…do you need help with packing?" I realized he was inching closer and closer to me. This was NOT part of the plan.

"No. I've already finished." _Without your help_. I left that part out of course.

As I bent down to retrieve a shirt, I heard his voice drop a notch, becoming husky. I knew he was holding himself back.

"Why are you being like that…?"

"Like what?" I asked simply.

"Like you're angry with me."

"Am I? You're reading too much into it, _Axel_."

I curse the day I decided to get involved with a person who towered over me. In a heartbeat, I found myself pinned to the bed, wrists firmly held above my head (apparently it's beginning to show that this is his favorite place to put them…). Squirming got me no where, I knew, but that didn't mean I wouldn't do it just for the sake of it. There are some things, I suppose, that despite one knowing the futileness of the outcome, is irresistible and must be done because it was just normal behavior. Trying to free yourself from an asshole even if you know you won't succeed is one of those things.

xxXXXXXXxx

(3rd person's P.O.V.)

"Tell me why," Axel murmured seductively into one ear, his finger tracing salacious patterns over Roxas's crotch that was covered by a pitifully small towel. The boy whimpered and closed his eyes.

"St-stop it…"

"You're a god awful liar, Roxy," The soft whisper sent an involuntary shiver down the blonde's spine. Gloved fingers teased the sensitive skin just above the cloth before practically ripping the obstructive material away. A massive blush covered Roxas's cheeks. Axel leaned in and placed a gentle kiss just beside his lips. An unnervingly evil grin on his face, the redhead disappeared from Roxas's view.

"Ax-…Aaah…" So **that's** where he went.

Roxas threw his head back, letting out a moan in pleasure at the sudden feel of wet warmth. The older boy licked tantalizingly slowly up and down the shaft, hands returned to holding his smaller lover down by the hips. A tongue pressed and slid across the weeping slit. Salt.

"G-god…A-Axel…" Roxas felt his legs tremble a little and unable to hold back, he weaved his fingers through the messy red hair, grip tightening when Axel began sucking the tip in earnest. A loud moan escaped his mouth when the teen abruptly stopped. Roxas bucked his hips, trying to gain back attention.

Axel chuckled at the insistent whines the boy probably didn't know he was emitting. Still restraining the blonde, he brought himself very close to his face, allowing his lips to barely caress pouting ones.

"Have you forgiven me yet?"

Roxas's semi-unfocused eyes narrowed at Axel.

"For what." He inquired indignantly, daring the elder to claim himself innocent.

"For whatever I apparently did to you."

Axel captured the blonde's lips in his own, willing him to fight back…which he did. When he felt no response, emerald eyes looked down, only to be met with angry blue ones glaring back. Stubborn as a mule, his Roxy. Fine. A change of subject then.

"Are you going to miss me?"

Ocean blue narrowed to slits before turning away.

"No." Roxas replied, his voice firm.

"Really," Axel mocked sarcastically. "We'll see about that."

Axel slipped a hand down where his body blocked it from view of Roxas. For a moment, the boy opened his mouth, about to protest but it quickly changed to a stifled moan. His eyes squeezed shut, unwilling to succumb as Axel toyed with his…his…

The pressure building up was too difficult to ignore. He was so hard it hurt.

"Nnnh… …" Roxas struggled against Axel, gasping and whimpering pitifully. It seemed that his plan had worked as well as he had predicted. A devious little smile formed at the _lovely_ sight beneath him. Half-lidded eyes were glazed over and his breathing was erratic.

"By the time I'm done with you, you'll be lucky if you can make it onto your flight."

Eerily calm and soft… Not a good combination when it came from Axel.

------------------

Heavy panting came from the redhead as he pulled almost all the way out before, without warning, he thrust back in, pushing the blonde to his limit. A scream of pleasure masked with (though more so of) agony from inexperience was issued from the boy. He cried out again, softly this time, when Axel pulled out once more, his member smeared with a mixture of pre cum and blood. There also were little blotches of it on the bed as it leaked from the blonde's entrance.

In all honesty, there was a pang of hurt every time he heard Roxas's helpless screams and cries for him to stop or slow down. But Axel couldn't, it was out of his control the moment he started. But he shoved the feeling away and steeled his heart. It was the boy's fault that he was leaving him for an entire week, it was the blonde's fault that he was going to be lonely and craving his presence throughout the unbearable seven days. So even though it was Roxas's first time, he was going to have to take it rough.

------------------

True to his word, Roxas found himself having to limp all the way, wincing when he sat down on his seat in the aircraft.

* * *

A/N: There you have it. Forgive any errors. Sadly, i'm losing interest in this. It's not really going anywhere and there's like no plot in my head...sigh. Everything's going to be much better in this gig's sequel...sigh. I really want to start on the sequel. I think ya'll would enjoy it more but nevermind. For now, PLEASE but content with this. Review! Seeya next time. Oh, by the by, Demyx is up next chapter. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: **Oh my goodness. Words cannot truly describe how sorry i am to those who have actually been waiting for an update for this story. To those who have been waiting and still hanged on for me, I thank you so very much. I've just been really really tied up with work this year (it's really amazing how little control I feel I have over my life this year) and while this was partially written last year, I just haven't had enough inspiration to sit down and finish this. I know you guys have heard enough of me saying that I think this story is going no where but I realised and cleared this through and there IS a plot to this, even though you could say that there shall be more depth in the sequel to this. This story was more of something I started for fun but the sequel was the one that truly had a plot in my head. The only problem is that based on the setting of this story, as a warning, the sequel will tweak things around and things that have been mentioned here may not actually apply. The sequel will be my take on things leading up to Roxas' leaving of the organisation as well as during chain of memories and the second game. I've always wanted to try and convey the emotions that I felt weren't fully explained with regards to Axe and Rox. Okay, enough of this. On with it!

**Disclaimer: **I'm tired of writing this all the time so starting from here on, all chapters will be based on this disclaimer. I do not own anything of the appearing game titles and any lines that have been modified based on an existing one, I acknowledge, is NOT my own. How I tweak the storyline of the games, is however, my own. So please, DO NOT SUE! Thank you.

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

I don't really enjoy waking up. Most of the time, things would be dancing around and it made my head hurt. Nonetheless, I loved the feeling of knowing it's a new day. Way to go, positive thinking!

Senses finally kicking in, I shot upright, and stretched. Sucking in a deep breath…

"GOOD MORNING! TODAY IS A BEAUTIFUL DAY AND SO ARE YOUUUU!" I shouted out at the top of my lungs to no one in particular. A sad sob broke the mood and brought my attention to my roommate.

Oops.

I guess I sorta forgot about him. But, it wasn't exactly ultra early to be awake! It's already…oh. Heh. Six thirty…Poor guy.

Hopping off the bed, I padded over to the bathroom. Time to shower and get ready for a BRAND NEW DAY! SPANKIN', AIN'T IT!? You know, I can't remember when I started getting this hyped over every little thing. I've always been quite sensitive about the feelings of those around me though. Whatever their emotions may be would always affect me. I suppose that's why I keep goofing about and being so cheery. It brought smiles to people and made them happy. The world would suck if everyone was a gloomy loomy.

Wanna hear a self introduction?

Ready?

"_I'm hyper wemy Demy even though my name is Demyx_

_People say I'm a baby but I'm already havin' sex! _

_Others call me wimpy and take all out on me_

_But then comes good ole' Axey, who kills them all for me!_

_It's not that I can't protect myself_

_It's just I hate to fight_

_All the clanging and screeching _

_Would take a lot of time!_

_So I assume I should start wrappin' up_

_Before ya'll begin to puke_

_I wield a kick-ass Sitar _

_That'll mesmerize you!_

_Don't be fooled by the wondrous songs_

_For they're not what they seem_

_Water dudes will rise and hit_

_Even before you scream!_

_But t__he most important thing of this_

_That you must never forget:_

_Is that I'm hyper wemy Demy even though my name is DEMYX!!"_

Sigh. I'm so proud. I made this within like, ten minutes! Not bad, huh, huh! Well, sure it's not perfect. The sex bit didn't quite go but take what you have, aye? IT'S A PRETTY SONG!

This isn't the full story. There's so much that wasn't mentioned. A big, BIG question in your minds is probably how I managed to be part of the Organization, right? It's simple enough an answer.

Because of Axel.

We've just known each other since forever. What he joined, I joined. What he did, I did.

Don't ask me to define forever. I don't know how to. I think the best I could come up with is that we've known each other for as long as we can _remember_. A strange thing about all of us whose original home is here in the World that Never Was, is that no one has any memories of the beginning. By 'beginning', I mean of being born and such. I… really can't explain. Well, we are familiar with the concept of parents, but come to think of it, I don't think you could find any native who HAS parents. It's really, just, plain odd… …Enough of this. Moving on…

Axel and I were never together. NEVER. We just didn't see each other in that way. Sure we had a good fuck quite often and we cared for each other a heck lot, but nothing more than that. With growing up came curiosity over new things. I blame raging teenage hormones. We used each other to try things out and as we did, it just grew to a larger scale. Uncommitted sex. And while I knew that sometimes Axel was actually toying with me as a distraction from something he didn't want to think about, it didn't bother me. Hell, I wouldn't really call this _'using me'_. In fact, if anything, I'm rather happy that I'm helping him. So, naturally, I was surprised when he asked me the question about whether I feel hurt at being used.

And with this, ladies and gentlemen, we have thus come to the end of the introduction.

"Demy… I'm going nuts!" Axel groaned, burying his head in his arms as he slumped onto the table. His depression was hard to miss since from the moment he entered the dining hall, a cloud of black swirliness kept following him overhead. It's been a long time since he got this down in the dumps.

"You could visit him, Axe!" I suggested brightly. Emerald eyes sparked for a nano second before going out and the redhead returned to his sulking.

"I can't visit him…" a long whine.

"Why not?"

"I'm sorta…angry with him"

"What did you do this time, Axel?" A look of utter disdain took over the naturally pale face.

"Hey! Don't go associating the one who began all of this crap with _me_! For your information, he was **against** me tagging along." Axel grumbled.

"He has his reasons, Axe."

My bad. I forgot reasoning and Axel never really went hand in hand.

"Yea, well screw them all…I can't bloody stand this anymore…" Axel got to his feet once more and (1) _it was in this moment_ that a wonderful idea struck home.

"I'm going to get myself wasted."

My eyes widened at that completely bizarre thought and I would have hurried after him to talk him out of it but I couldn't. Nuh-uh. I think it would be better for him to do what he wanted for a while. After all, how bad could it be? It'd probably just end in a hangover. No biggie.

Could I be more wrong?... The entire day was wasted by sitting beside Axel's bed, keeping him company. I was absolutely clueless as to what he did to himself but mark my words, a hangover was the smallest of the problems. A bucket was by the bed at all times and a jug of water on the table.

That fool.

I decided to take the rest of the night off when Axel finally drifted into deep sleep. My favorite hangout was the school's gardens. There were vast areas of grass all around the compound and I don't know about you but the clear darkness surrounding me illuminated by pretty white light made for a great soothing ambience. The final touch would be to have this allllll to yourself.

Summoning my sitar, I sat myself down on a rock shaded from rays of the omnipresent moon by a tree and started plucking a random tune.

xxxXXXxxx

That **imbecile**! How DARE she persist after my repeated rejections and **THEN** _INSULT ME_! How DARE SHE! That little bi- …

I need to hurt something. Destroy something. ANYTHING!

This sensation… Fantastic. I feel the power surging. Oh the addiction to it. That's right, overthrow me. Let me have this strength. I need this.

Wai-. Is that DEMYX?!

No. Not here. I cannot lose myself with him around. No! Shelter. Shelter from the moonlight. I must…before…

_Noo__…uuhhhhharrrghhhhh-!_

xxxXXXxxx

(Demyx's P.O.V)

You know I really do not understand how I'm always the one to end up sitting by someone's bedside making sure they heal alright. Is this like a punishment whoever-up-there is giving because of my reluctance to fight? I mean, there is only so much a guy can take to always having to play nursemaid!

You know something? I've had it. I've made up my mind. From here on, I declare upon the stone I now comfortably sit upon, that I will not submit and look after them when they fall ill or whatever. They'll just have to learn to do it themselves from now on.

That's right.

I feel so much better already.

Hah!

_Doo doo di di ladidadi doo…-_

What the wassa…? Was that…a roar? What in hearts name would make that sound…? A lion? A-a BEAR?! This is beginning to freak me out. No Dem, bear's are fine. They're cute and cuddly and won't eat you. L-lion's have sexy manes and-and would only mewl…right? Oh crap, this isn't working. Where's one of the others when you need them?!

Hopping off the stone and taking an offensive pose, I inched out from my spot as quietly as possible. Blue hair… …Saix?! So another member _is_ here! Well that's just dandy. I won't have to be scared anymore… … unless of course, said member would happen to be the source of the roar. In that case…this is NOT GOOD.

Moon? Check.

Beastly roar? Check.

Really angry face? D-definitely check.

A mad Saix? As HELL check!

Is he…is he coming for me? Oh no. Now, know this, I am aware that my scream is not exactly manly but I'd still like to think that it is not worse than a girl's. So shush. With a startled _**cry**_I gripped my sitar and backed away hastily. That was a stupid move on my part. Saix started towards me at an even greater speed.

Think, Demyx, THINK!

I wasn't ready for that blow to my face. I hadn't even seen him materialize his claymore! My blood splattered his cloak and for fraction of a second, I thought I saw a look of pain flash in his inhuman eyes. Pushing all irrelevant thoughts away once and for all, I yelled out my command. Utter relief flooded me as I watched replicas of myself appear around him. I don't think I've ever been happier to see them.

xxxXXXxxx

(Saix's P.O.V)

I hated myself when I felt my hand rise to strike Demyx with my claymore. I didn't want to hurt him; I didn't want his blood on me. I didn't want to be the cause of those tears that had formed subconsciously. I have to stop this. I have to!

Damn it! DO SOMETHING TO HELP YOURSELF, DEMYX! My heart sped up when I heard his orders. With these clones, at least there was some way I would be able to not direct my attacks at you.

xxxXXXxxx

Okay, things aren't too bad yet. All that's left is to just endure this and wait it out. He would eventually have to run out of energy and return to his original self. The only problem with this oh-so perfect plan is whether or not I could last that long. Oh Demyx, thinking is just not your strong point at all…

THUD.

HUH?! The back of my boot slammed right into the wall. How could this be happening? Saix had forced me to a corner and I was not even aware of it! Y'know, I think there is something _very_ wrong with this battle. Too many things are happening that I'm **completely** oblivious to.

If there is one thing about a berserk Saix that one should most definitely fear, it would be getting trapped and giving him the advantage. You'd have as good as sealed your fate. I had about nine seconds to contemplate this before something smashed into my stomach and shoulder.

I would've doubled over in pain if I was allowed to but I didn't have such luck. Not today. A strong hand shot out and wrapped itself around my neck. It was totally useless but it was still worth a shot to feebly hit the attacking limb. Wheezing, I tried my hardest to continue getting air into my lungs.

Suddenly, something snapped in my assailant. A mixture of emotions seemed to fight for dominance and his hold on me miraculously relaxed. Quickly grabbing my sitar from its place on the ground, my body acted on its own accord, hastily strumming a tune out of reflex. My brain refused to function, the rest of my body wasn't willing to listen so all I could do was go with the flow and numbly play. This was just ridiculous.

I noticed the tension in those shoulders gradually ebbed away…

Okay, I take that back. It's ridiculous but, thank the mighty one above, it's working! The pied piper got the rats with his pipe, a snake charmer uses his funky flute to tame snakes, and apparently calming a Saix requires a Sitar. Finally…score one for me tonight.

I watched in quiet fascination as the scar on Saix's pale face shrink and the wildness in his eyes faded into nothing. His expression softened and the next thing I knew was that he was in my arms and my butt was on the ground from the combined weight. I sat there, dazed from my near death experience. It was only when I felt the stinging reminder of my wounds that I regained my senses. Not exactly sure what I was doing but only caring to get clean, I squirmed and somehow managed to haul Saix up. Leaning his feet on me, I began my slow hike back to my dorm.

Boy was my roommate going to get the wrong idea.

xxxXXXxxx

(Saix's P.O.V)

My body ached so badly. There were too many unfamiliar scents, too many new images. My brain was in overload as I weakly forced my eyes open. I had no clue where I was. Yesterday's transformation must have been particularly harsh for my hand trembled as I lifted it to rub my eyes.

The beds and common personal belongings were telltale signs of this being a dorm room. I fumbled around for anything that I could recall having with me the night before – Where. Were. My. Clothes.

"O-Oh. You're awake?" Timid. Honeyed voice.

I knew its owner.

"…Demyx?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Okay. I'm sorry but don't expect any updates soon unless I can find some time...Oh, and sorry for repetitive words in the story. I don't have the time to proof-read this so I'll edit it another time. Until the next chapter, THANK YOU FOR READING! reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
